


Unersetzlich.

by schnaf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Dieses verdammte Torwarttrikot. Bis heute Nachmittag war alles okay, war alles gut, war alles normal. Aber dann kam dieses verdammte Pokalspiel und... ja, das verdammte Torwarttrikot.
Relationships: Hanno Behrens/Enrico Valentini
Comments: 67
Kudos: 81
Collections: Football Varieté - A Fic Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andthennothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthennothing/gifts).



> Liebe Naomi!
> 
> Als ich deine Prompts sah... Die Sache mit dem Torwarttrikot gefiel mir verdammt gut. Und... Ich dachte mir, das ist endlich mal eine Geschichte, die ich nicht ausufern lassen kann. Schön kurz, schön knapp, nur ein Augenblick, fertig.  
> ... Tja.  
> :)  
> Hat nicht geklappt. Deshalb wird das hier ein Mehrteiler. Hups.
> 
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! ♥

Dieses verdammte Torwarttrikot.

Hannos Finger trommeln auf das Lenkrad, intuitiv zum Takt der leise gedrehten Musik. Er hört eigentlich gar nicht richtig hin, hat eigentlich keinen Bock auf Musik, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass es so still ist, also... Musik.  
(Welche Art von Musik wählt man schon in einer solchen Nacht aus? Es passt einfach nichts.)

Dieses verdammte Torwarttrikot. Bis heute Nachmittag war alles okay, war alles gut, war alles normal. Aber dann kam dieses verdammte Pokalspiel und... ja, das verdammte Torwarttrikot.

Das rote Licht der Ampel taucht die Umgebung in ein ganz merkwürdiges Licht. Es ist so dunkel hier draußen, es gibt nur vereinzelte Lichtpunkte... Und dann ist da dieser rote Schimmer.  
Er ist alleine hier. Als er sich auf den Nachhauseweg gemacht hat... Er wollte nicht ankommen. Wollte lieber weiterfahren. Und so hat er eine Abzweigung nach der anderen Richtung Zuhause verpasst. So lange, bis er hier gelandet ist. Hanno weiß noch nicht einmal, wo genau er nun ist, er hat nur eine vage Ahnung, in welche Richtung er fahren muss, um nach Hause zu kommen, aber...  
Im Augenblick ist das auch noch nicht wichtig. Im Augenblick brummt sein Kopf noch so sehr, dass er sich nicht vorstellen kann, sich in absehbarer Zeit ins Bett zu legen und einfach schlafen zu können.

Dann lieber hier draußen herumgurken.

Es war eine Extremsituation, dieser Augenblick zwischen Verlängerung und Elfmeterschießen. Eigentlich war Hanno außen vor, immerhin wurde er noch in der regulären Spielzeit ausgewechselt, aber... Genau deshalb war er so verdammt aufgeregt. Weil es um so viel ging, weil es Spitz auf Knopf stand und er einfach nichts tun konnte, weil er nur noch unnütz an der Seitenlinie stand, weil er – je nachdem, wie man seine Situation betrachtete – entweder im Weg umging oder nur noch mentale Unterstützung war.  
Und dann war da Valle. Valle, der den Schock darüber, dass sie ohne Torhüter dastanden, am schnellsten überwunden hat, Valle, der einfach so sagte „Okay, ich mach's, ich geh' ins Tor.“. Und als er sich das Torwarttrikot überstreifte...

Dieses verdammte Torwarttrikot.

Die Ampel springt um auf grün, Hanno reagiert nur etwas verzögert. Ist nicht wild, immerhin ist es nicht gerade so, dass er eine endlos lange Schlange an Autos hinter sich hat. Wenn er wollte, könnte er noch ein paar Rotphasen stehen bleiben, wenn er wollte, hätte er wahrscheinlich auch ohne Konsequenzen über die rote Ampel fahren können.  
In Bewegung bleiben. Vorwärts kommen. Wenn sich schon die Gedanken in seinem Kopf im Kreis drehen...

Mann, es sollte doch vorbei sein. Es war doch vorbei.

Valle im Torwarttrikot... Hanno kann nicht einmal genau sagen, was es nun war. Es stand ihm, irgendwie, und ja, es fühlte sich so unfassbar unangemessen an, so etwas in einer solchen Situation zu denken.  
Aber es war noch mehr, mehr als nur das Optische. Es war... Dieser Mut. Sich in einer solchen Situation hinzustellen und zu sagen „Okay, ich übernehme die Verantwortung, ich habe zwar keine Erfahrung und so weiter, aber ich mache es“...  
War es Selbstbewusstsein? Nicht nur, nicht ausschließlich, nicht überwiegend, denkt Hanno. Natürlich sah sich Valle in der Lage, akzeptable Leistungen aufzurufen – doch das war kein Grund, sich dieser Aufgabe zu stellen, das war nur ganz nützlich. Der wahre Grund war, dass er seiner Mannschaft helfen wollte. Und wenn das bedeutete, die Mannschaft gewissermaßen auf seinen Schultern zu tragen, dann... Dann würde er das eben tun.

Und verdammt, in diesem Moment, als Valle sich das Torwarttrikot überstreifte, da hat Hanno ihn wieder geliebt.

Übersprungshandlung. Es war eine Übersprungshandlung. Dieser Abend war etwas zu viel für seine Nerven und als er an dem Punkt ankam, an dem so viel Druck auf sie alle, auf seine Mannschaft, ausgeübt wurde und er nichts tun konnte, wurde ihm alles zu viel, sein Kopf war überfordert und -  
Übersprungshandlung. Sein Kopf hat sich von dieser Situation, von diesem Dilemma abgelenkt, indem  
(er ihm ein anderes Dilemma geliefert hat.)  
er sich mit etwas völlig anderem beschäftigte. So wie Katzen in einer Stresssituation plötzlich anfangen, sich zu putzen, weil ihr Kopf erst einmal verarbeiten muss, was los ist.

Immerhin hat er sich nicht abgeschleckt. Plötzlich unangemessene Gedanken an Valle zu haben war dann doch die passendere Option.

Wenn es doch nur endlich vorbei wäre...

So wie das Spiel ihm noch in den Knochen steckt, so stecken auch noch die Gedanken an Valle, das Bild von ihm im Torwarttrikot, in seinem Kopf. Diese Taubheit, diese Gewissheit, das Spiel verloren zu haben, in der allerletzten Minute aus dem DFB-Pokal ausgeschieden zu sein, die Entschlossenheit in Valles Blick, die Spannung des Elfmeterschießens, das überwältigende Gefühl, Valle küssen zu wollen... All das verwandelt sich in einen Strudel und er kommt einfach nicht heraus.

Schlafen. Das ist seine höchste Priorität. Seine Gedanken so weit zum Schweigen bringen, dass er endlich schlafen kann. Morgen sieht die Welt dann schon wieder ganz anders aus. Dann, wenn sich der Strudel gelegt hat.

~*~*~

Es vergeht nicht.

Das miese Gefühl nach dem Spiel? Es steckt ihm noch ein paar Tage in den Knochen - auch noch ein paar Tage nach diesem Spiel fühlt er sich schlecht, das knappe Ausscheiden und die damit verbundenen Emotionen hängen noch nach. Mag zwar sein, dass er Profi ist und sich daran gewöhnt hat, Spiele abzuhaken und nach vorne zu schauen, mag zwar sein, dass schon die nächsten Spiele vor der Türe stehen, aber ein Pokalspiel ist eben doch etwas anderes und da lenkt der Liga-Alltag nicht so sehr ab wie sonst bei Spielen mit schlechtem Ausgang.  
Ein paar Tage. Dann hat er es endlich geschafft, das Spiel abzuhaken. Wenn er auf diesen Tag zurückblickt, wenn er auf die Pokalsaison 19/20 zurückblickt, wird ihm diese Partie zwar jedes Mal einen kleinen Dämpfer verpassen, doch er kann seine Gedanken, seine Konzentration endlich auf etwas anderes richten.

Die Gedanken an Valle bleiben jedoch. Tagein, tagaus und dass er ihm fast täglich begegnet, macht die Sache nicht besser.  
Mann, er hat gedacht, es hilft, Valle wiederzusehen. Damit der Hirngespinst-Valle verschwindet und durch den echten Valle ersetzt wird. Aber anscheinend gibt es keine zwei separaten Valles...

Mann, es sollte doch vorbei sein, es sollte doch längst abgehakt sein. War ja immerhin eine glasklare Sache damals, eine absolut vernünftige, sinnvolle Entscheidung.  
Warum fühlt es sich dann jetzt an, als hätte er etwas verpasst? Als hätte er einen Fehler gemacht?

Weil es weh tut, Valle zu sehen. Weil er plötzlich wieder vor Augen hat, wie ihr Weg hätte aussehen können, wenn sie sich anders entschieden hätten. Und... Vernunft schön und gut, aber -  
Er vermisst Valle.

Und plötzlich reicht es nicht mehr, dass sie noch so gut befreundet sind.

~*~*~


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da sind wir wieder, bei Valle und Hanno! Und Hanno darf heute mal ein bisschen in die Vergangenheit zurückblicken...

~*~*~

Das mit Valle, das war...

Verdammt, Hanno war noch nie so sehr verliebt. Das mit Valle, das war nicht unbedingt etwas Neues, Valle war nicht seine erste Beziehung, noch nicht einmal die erste Beziehung mit einem Mann. Aber es war auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise etwas Neues. Weil...  
So hat es sich noch nie angefühlt. So richtig, so - so intuitiv, irgendwie. Danach, als wäre zusammengefügt worden, was zusammen gehört, ohne dass es erst passend gemacht werden musste. (Was nicht heißt, dass sie nicht ihre kleinen Reibereien hatten - oh, die gab es durchaus. Aber von Grund auf hat es einfach gepasst bei ihnen.)

Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich Hals über Kopf verliebt hat. Nur Gefühle, keine Kalkulation. Bisher, wenn er sich in einen Mann verguckt hat, dann war da immer dieses große Fragezeichen, die Frage, ob er sich etwa nur deshalb diesen Mann ausgesucht hat, weil er passenderweise auch auf Männer steht - ob er dazu gezwungen wurde, sich in diesen Mann zu vergucken, weil seine Auswahl so überschaubar ist. Und dementsprechend hatte er immer das Gefühl, zurückzustecken, Kompromisse einzugehen - auch bei seinen Gefühlen.  
Bei Valle war das anders. Bei Valle gab es diese Frage nicht, weil - verdammt, er war so beschissen verliebt. Und er hätte sich genauso sehr in ihn verliebt, wenn er stockhetero gewesen wäre.

War er zum Glück nicht. Hat zwar ein Weilchen gedauert, bis Hanno das herausgefunden hat, aber...

Ihre Dates, Mann. Diese zahllosen Treffen, bei denen Hanno sich nie so ganz sicher war, ob das nun Dates sind oder ob er das überinterpretiert - rückblickend weiß er, dass es eben doch Dates waren, dass sie beide aufgeregt waren, dass sie beide die Hoffnung hatten, mit diesen Treffen weitere Schritte hin zu einer Beziehung zu machen.  
Sie haben so viel gesehen, so viel unternommen... Anfangs war da ihr kleiner Wettkampf - es war ungewohnt für Hanno, einen neuen Mitspieler zu haben, der Nürnberg besser kannte als er selbst. Konnte er so allerdings nicht zugeben und so haben sie begonnen, sich gegenseitig ihre Lieblingsorte in Nürnberg und Umgebung zu zeigen. Irgendwann haben sie das einfach fallen gelassen, irgendwann ging es nicht mehr darum, sich gegenseitig zu übertreffen - irgendwann stand im Vordergrund, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen.  
Und dann das Date, bei dem Hanno es nicht mehr aushielt. Diese Ungewissheit, dieses ständige Hoffen, dieses ständige Zweifeln...

Dann kam das Date, bei dem er Valle geküsst hat. Und als Valle ihn zurückgeküsst hat, wurde klar, dass es tatsächlich ein Date war.

~*~*~

Valle fast täglich zu sehen ist so anstrengend. Ihn lachen zu sehen, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er etwas erzählt, wie seine Hände dabei durch die Luft rudern, ihn anzusehen, wenn sich ihre Blicke treffen, nicht sofort wegzusehen, weil er verdammt noch mal kein Teenager mehr ist...  
Es war normal. Es war absolut okay, Valle zu sehen, mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen - Valles Kumpel zu sein. Keine Ahnung, wie er es gemacht hat, wie er es hinbekommen hat, aber... Es war so viel besser als jetzt.

Kann er diese Unbeschwertheit bitte wieder zurückbekommen? Im Tausch dafür kann er viel zu viele Gedanken anbieten.

~*~*~

Es war so früh. Noch nicht einmal sechs Monate - noch nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr.

Dieses verdammte Gespräch. Valles Augenringe, das Kratzen in Valles Stimme - alles an ihm schrie "Ich bin so erschöpft, ich kann nicht mehr". Und Mann, Hanno wollte ihn nicht so sehen, Hanno konnte nicht verantworten, ihn so zu sehen.  
Vor allem, weil es nicht nur Valle war. Vor allem, weil Hanno das Gefühl hatte, in einen Spiegel zu sehen, wenn er Valle ansah.

Es hat sie kaputt gemacht. Es war -

Eigentlich war es schon vorbei, als da dieses Knallen war, dieses Krachen. Als sie nebeneinander im Bett lagen und Hanno das Gefühl hatte, jeden Augenblick heulen zu müssen, weil er so verdammt viel Schiss hatte.  
Der Fast-Einbruch. Ein paar Betrunkene, die sich ausgerechnet Valles Haus ausgesucht hatten, ausgerechnet in einer Nacht, als Hanno bei Valle übernachtete, um gegen die Türen und gegen die Fenster zu schlagen.

Vor vielem konnten sie die Augen verschließen. Davor, dass sie vermutlich in ihrer Laufbahn niemals zueinander stehen konnten. Davor, dass sich das auch auf die Zeit nach der Karriere als aktiver Fußballer erstrecken könnte, je nachdem, welchen Weg sie einschlagen würden. Davor, dass sie noch nicht einmal Fußballer sein mussten, um als schwules Pärchen in der Öffentlichkeit schräg angeschaut zu werden.  
Aber nicht davor, dass sie in dieser verdammten Nacht als erstes daran dachten, aufgeflogen zu sein. Dass die Angst davor, dass ihre Beziehung aufgeflogen war, größer war als die Angst vor Einbrechern.

Sie haben nicht darüber gesprochen, zumindest nicht an jenem Abend. Erst ein paar Tage später, als Valle so unglaublich müde und erschöpft aussah und Hanno sich so unglaublich müde und erschöpft fühlte.

'Es geht nicht mehr.'  
'Es klappt nicht mehr.'

Und dann - einfach so - aus - vorbei. Noch nicht einmal, weil die Worte ausgesprochen waren und man sie kaum zurücknehmen konnten, sondern...  
Weil sie richtig waren. Weil es einfach nicht mehr ging. Weil es einfach nicht mehr klappte.

Verdammt, sollte Liebe nicht anders sein? Sollte Liebe nicht stärker sein als alles andere? Und Mann, sie waren sich so sicher, dass das Liebe war - sie haben sich wirklich geliebt.  
Es hat nicht gereicht. Es konnte nicht reichen. Nicht, weil ihre Liebe zu schwach war, sondern weil ihr Umfeld zu stark war.

~*~*~

"Weißt du, was wir mal wieder machen sollten? 'nen Kaffee trinken. Das Café geht sonst noch pleite."

Es war nicht schlimm, dass Valle das gesagt hat, auch nicht sonderlich schockierend oder so. (Ein bisschen hat es gestochen. Weil - ja, Kaffee trinken gehen ist ihr Ding. Nichts Ungewöhnliches, nichts, was man nicht mit jedem anderen Kumpel auch machen könnte, aber... Sie waren so oft im Café - Valle hat nicht umsonst darauf hingewiesen, dass der Laden Insolvenz anmelden müsste, wenn sie als die zwei Stammgäste nicht mehr kommen würden.)  
Es ist auch nicht schlimm, mit Valle wieder hier zu sein. Das ist es schon lange nicht mehr.

Anfangs schon, das auf jeden Fall. Kurz nach ihrer Trennung, da hat es sich so merkwürdig angefühlt. So - der gleiche Ort, die gleichen Umstände, nur bei ihnen war alles ganz anders. Auf der anderen Seite war da die Tatsache, dass ihr Lieblingscafé ja nicht etwa ein Pärchenort war. Sie waren hier schon, da hat Hanno sich noch den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, ob das sein kann, dass er sich wirklich Hals über Kopf in seinen neuen Mitspieler verliebt hat - sie waren hier schon, da waren sie noch nur Freunde.

Es ist auch schön, wieder Zeit mit Valle zu verbringen. Einfach über irgendeinen Unsinn zu reden, ihm dabei zuzuhören, wie er Unsinn redet... Ebenfalls nichts Ungewöhnliches - sie haben zwar durchaus schon länger keinen Abstecher mehr ins Café gemacht, das heißt aber nicht, dass sie sich in letzter Zeit selten gesehen haben.  
Eigentlich ist das ein ganz normales Treffen. Aber verdammt, die Gedanken gehen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Und das komische Gefühl in der Magengrube hält sich ebenfalls wacker.

Wie wäre es, wenn er noch mit Valle zusammen wäre?

Würde die Welt tatsächlich so anders aussehen? Okay, blöde Frage - die Welt vielleicht schon. Sie haben sich ja nicht einfach so getrennt, irgendetwas hätte sich damals ändern müssen, damit es mit ihnen weitergehen konnte.  
Würde das mit ihnen tatsächlich so anders aussehen? Also - anders als heute?

Das, was er an Valle so geschätzt hat, was an Valle so besonders war, war, dass er nicht nur attraktiv war, dass er nicht nur körperlich anziehend war. Er war gleichzeitig auch noch ein verdammt guter Freund.  
Und das ist er heute auch noch. Was wäre also anders zwischen ihnen, wenn sich die Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hätte?

Ist es nur das Körperliche, was ihm fehlt? War es das Körperliche, das ihn beim Pokalspiel so beeindruckt hat? Irgendwie doch schon, oder? Es war - klar, schon eben auch, wie Valle im Torwarttrikot aussah. Ist jetzt nicht so, dass er ein Faible für Torhüterklamotten hat und er hat erst recht keinen Torwarthandschuhfetisch, aber das Outfit stand Valle. Dazu der entschlossene Blick...  
Und seine Ausstrahlung. Dieser Wille, diese Aufopferungsbereitschaft...  
Es war verdammt noch mal attraktiv.

Und scheiße, gleichzeitig fühlt er sich für diese Gedanken so mies. Weil er nur noch mit einem halben Ohr Valle zuhört, weil er so sehr damit beschäftigt ist, den Sex mit ihm zu vermissen.  
Er ist so erbärmlich.

~*~*~


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wollte ich nicht zügig weiterposten? Mh, da war doch was....  
> Leider hat sich dieser Vorsatz überschnitten mit dem Entschluss, die Schreiberei und alles, was dazu gehört, an den Nagel zu hängen. (Vorübergehend. Vielleicht. Mal schauen.) Und den Übergang habe ich nicht ganz geschmeidig hinbekommen – ich bin schon im Nach-Schreiberei-Modus, aber ich wollte zumindest die laufenden FFs noch zu Ende posten...  
> (An anderer Stelle gibts dazu bald noch mehr Infos.)
> 
> Nun ja. Jetzt, wo Valle wieder (vorübergehend? Mal Daumen drücken, dass er sich nicht schon wieder verletzt hat, ugh D: ) spielen kann, ist es höchste Zeit für ein neues Kapitel! \o/  
> (Das, was mit Hanno passiert ist, möchte ich nicht mit dieser Geschichte in Verbindung setzen. Ugh. Ätzend.)

Valles Arme, fest um ihn geschlungen. Valles Bart, der über seinen Hals kratzt. Valles Stöhnen, fast schon ein Knurren. Valles Körper, so fest an seinen gepresst. Valles Augen, einen Ticken dunkler als sonst, lustverschleiert - dann sieht Hanno sie nicht mehr, weil seine ihm zufallen. Valles Stöhnen, wieder. Valles Bein zwischen seinen. Valles Hände, die sich in seine Oberarme krallen. Valles Japsen, so viel höher als das Stöhnen kurz zuvor. Valles Stirn, erst gerunzelt, dann wieder glatt, von einem Schweißfilm überzogen. Valles Körper, der sich gegen seinen bewegt, Valles Körper, der verdammt noch mal nicht näher sein kann. Valles Haare, so weich, so geschmeidig, sie gleiten durch Hannos Finger. Valles volle Lippen, die sich zu einem Kuss spitzen, als Hanno mit den Fingerspitzen darüber streicht - dann ersetzt Hanno die Fingerspitzen durch seine eigenen Lippen. Valles Zunge, Valles Küsse, Valles - Valles Hand an seinem Schwanz, immer schneller, immer schneller, immer -

Und dann ist es vorbei. Dann öffnet Hanno die Augen und -  
Mit einer Hand krallt er sich immer noch am Waschbecken fest. Die andere lässt schlagartig seinen Schwanz los, so, als wäre nichts gewesen, so als könnte sie sich noch verstecken. (Als wären die Spuren nicht eindeutig genug...)  
Hannos Blick wandert weiter nach oben, zum Spiegel. Und obwohl er am liebsten sofort wieder wegsehen würde... kann er nicht. Er starrt sich in die Augen, nimmt sein knallrotes Gesicht wahr, seine aufgelöste Erscheinung und...  
Er schämt sich so sehr. Und trotzdem kann er nicht wegsehen. Weil sein Kopf schreit 'Sieh' dir an, was du angerichtet hast, du Versager!'.

Wahnsinn. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er noch tiefer sinken kann. Immerhin dürfte jetzt wohl eindeutig geklärt sein, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hat.  
Er ist tatsächlich wieder scharf auf Valle.

~*~*~

Es könnte alles so viel einfacher sein. Klar, schon alleine dann, wenn er nicht mehr auf Männer stehen würde, dann, wenn er nicht mehr auf Valle stehen würde, dann, wenn sich ihre Wege nicht gekreuzt hätten, dann, wenn sie einen anderen Weg hätten gehen können, dann, wenn dieser verdammte Augenblick beim Pokalspiel nicht gewesen wäre...  
Aber selbst die aktuelle Situation könnte besser aussehen. Wenn sie nur das wäre, was man auf den ersten Blick sehen würde.

Verdammt, manchmal hat Hanno das Gefühl, dass er nicht alleine ist. Manchmal, wenn sich ihre Blicke treffen, glaubt er, dass Valle ihn nicht nur als Freund sieht. Manchmal, wenn Valle ihm über den Arm streicht, kann Hanno einfach nicht glauben, dass das eine rein freundschaftliche Berührung sein sollte.  
Es ist ein bisschen wie damals. Die Vernunft sagt, dass das nicht sein kann, doch das Herz widerspricht, das Herz sagt, dass es zwar keinerlei handfeste Beweise hat, aber - verdammt, da ist etwas und das lässt sich nicht verleugnen.  
Und damals behielt das Herz recht. Damals, als Hanno sich in Valle verliebt hat und die Vernunft ihn mitgeteilt hat, dass es doch nicht sein kann, dass Valle seine Gefühle erwidert.

Es wäre gar nicht mal so unlogisch. Dieses Argument hätte seine ganz eigene Logik – das Argument, dass auch heute wieder das, was unmöglich erscheint, die Realität ist. Und trotzdem kann Hanno nicht so recht daran glauben. Das mit ihnen ist vorbei, Valle kommt genauso damit klar, wie er es bis vor kurzem auch getan hat, alles ist gut von Valles Seite aus.  
Der winzige Funken Hoffnung hält sich trotzdem.

~*~*~

Was wäre, wenn sie einfach miteinander sprechen würden? Wenn sie einfach Klartext reden würden?

Klar, im ersten Moment sieht das nach einer beschissenen Idee aus. 'Hey Valle, ich bin plötzlich wieder scharf auf dich, Bock auf Ficken?'. Aber... So übel ist die Idee gar nicht. Zumindest dann, wenn er den 'Klartext' etwas umformuliert.

Dass ihm Valle nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht, steht fest. Leider - hätte er ja auch lieber anders und um ehrlich zu sein, hat er die ersten Tage darauf gehofft, dass es von alleine wieder vergeht. Mittlerweile ist er allerdings an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem er bemerkt hat, dass er etwas dafür tun muss.  
Und was ist naheliegender als einfach das zu tun, was ihm durch den Kopf geht?

Wenn er dem Verlangen nach Valle nachgibt, dann gibt sein Körper, dann gibt sein Kopf endlich wieder Ruhe. Weil er dann nicht mehr an ihre Beziehung denken muss, weil er dann nicht mehr ans 'Was wäre, wenn?' denken muss.

Und Valle? Zu so etwas gehören immer zwei.  
Tja, da ist ja eben noch Hannos Verdacht, dass auch Valle nicht ganz abgeneigt wäre. Wer weiß, vielleicht tut er ihm einen Gefallen, wenn er das Thema zur Sprache bringt? Vielleicht ist da tatsächlich ein Elefant im Raum, etwas verdammt Offensichtliches, aber sie sprechen es beide nicht aus, weil sie der Meinung sind, sich das nur einzubilden...

Dass das alles in der Theorie einfacher ist als in der Praxis, ist Hanno klar. Mag sein, dass er nicht mehr an ihre Beziehung zurückdenken muss, wenn sie Sex hatten, aber das Problem, dass er auf Valle steht, ist damit noch nicht gelöst.  
Allerdings nur dann, wenn er an diesem Punkt aufhört, an seinem Plan herumzuspinnen. Denn...

Eine Freundschaft Plus mit Valle klingt schon irgendwie reizvoll. Das, was sie jetzt haben, ist soweit ja echt in Ordnung - war eigentlich völlig ausreichend, bis die Hormone mit ihm durchgegangen sind. Wenn er nun hin und wieder Bock auf Sex mit Valle hat und diesem Bedürfnis einfach nachgeben könnte, sonst aber sein normales Leben weiterleben könnte und Valle eben auch...  
Das würde tatsächlich sein Problem lösen.

Jetzt müsste er es nur noch irgendwie auf die Reihe kriegen, Valle das Angebot einer Freundschaft Plus zu unterbreiten.

~*~*~

Es ist nicht nur körperlich.

Die Erkenntnis kommt plötzlich, die Erkenntnis kommt aus dem Nichts - unpassender könnte sie kaum kommen, Hanno läuft gerade seine Runden um den Platz und der Blitz, der ihn durchfährt, bringt ihn dazu, aus dem Tritt zu kommen und sein Hintermann motzt, weil er ihm beinahe in die Hacken läuft.

Scheiße, es ist nicht nur körperlich.

Natürlich ist er scharf auf Valle, natürlich vermisst er den Sex mit ihm, natürlich hätte er die körperliche Nähe verdammt gerne wieder.  
Aber nicht nur die. Denn - scheiße, er denkt nicht nur daran, wie es mit Valle im Bett war. Er denkt auch zurück an die Abende, die sie auf der Couch verbracht haben - Valles Kopf auf seiner Schulter, sein Kopf in Valles Schoß, gemeinsames Schweigen, unsinnige Diskussionen... Er denkt zurück an ihre Ausflüge, an all die Sehenswürdigkeiten in und um Nürnberg, die sie sich gezeigt haben. Er denkt zurück an Auswärtsfahrten, an Busfahrten, bei denen es so unverfänglich, so unschuldig aussah, als Valle an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen ist, aber er sich ganz bewusst für diese Position entschieden hat und Hannos Herz so verdammt schnell klopfte - an Fahrten, bei denen sie die Dunkelheit im Bus nutzten und Händchen hielten, weil es ihnen so unglaublich schwer fiel, sich so nah zu sein und sich doch nicht berühren zu können - an Hotelaufenthalte, bei denen sie in unterschiedliche Zimmer gesteckt wurden und sie sich deshalb mitten in der Nacht aus den Betten stahlen und auf dem Dach des Hotels so lange quatschten, bis sie der Sonne beim Aufgehen zusehen konnten...

Ja, er vermisst es, Valle nahe zu sein. Aber das besteht eben nicht nur aus der körperlichen Nähe.

Er ist am Arsch.

~*~*~


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh... Das war etwas anders geplant. Ich wollte nicht die Bombe platzen lassen und dann verschwinden - ich wollte eigentlich recht zügig das nächste Kapitel posten, um die ausführliche Erklärung anzuhängen, aber...... Die letzten Wochen waren... heftig.  
> Nun ja. Hier bin ich. Und ich habe eine aktualisierte Erklärung dabei :D
> 
> https://schnaf.tumblr.com/post/615862122615832576/abschied-die-zweite-schon-wieder-ein-abschied

~*~*~

"Aber wir bleiben trotzdem Freunde, oder?"  
"Klar. Ich find' dich ja jetzt nicht auf einmal scheiße oder so."  
"Gut. Ich dich auch nicht."

Mann, es tut weh, wenn Hanno jetzt an diese Unterhaltung zurückdenkt. Damals, als sie sich getrennt haben - sie haben es beide ernst gemeint, da ist er sich ganz sicher, das will er nicht in Frage stellen. Dass sie kein Paar mehr sein konnten, war eine Sache, aber... Die Gefühle waren deshalb nicht weg. Und neben ihrer Beziehung auch noch ihre Freundschaft zu verlieren... Nein, das war keine Option.  
Sie haben sich ja auch daran gehalten, haben es versucht, sich daran zu halten. Versucht? Nein, noch nicht einmal das - sie haben das festgelegt und ihre Trennung war gewissermaßen die letzte Zerreißprobe für ihre Freundschaft. Seitdem gab es keinen Anlass mehr, ihre Freundschaft in Frage zu stellen - sie sind befreundet, fertig.

Erst jetzt wird Hanno so richtig bewusst, dass sie es trotzdem nicht geschafft haben, sich an ihr Versprechen von damals zu halten. Denn... Ja, sie sind tatsächlich noch Freunde.  
Aber nicht mehr so wie früher. Sie haben nicht mehr diese Freundschaft, wegen der sie sich dieses Versprechen gegeben haben.

Sie wollten Freunde bleiben. Aber jetzt sieht man, dass das nicht reicht. Und es bedurfte eines verdammten Torwarttrikots, um ihm das vor Augen zu führen.

Valle und er stehen sich nicht mehr so nahe wie früher. Sie haben es nicht geschafft, das, was Hanno so wichtig an ihrer Freundschaft war, über die Zeit und über die Trennung zu bringen.  
Und eigentlich ist das auch logisch, eigentlich hätte er mit ein bisschen Nachdenken schon viel früher darauf kommen können. Natürlich standen sie sich so nahe, weil sie so gut miteinander klar kommen und das ging auch über das Ende ihrer Beziehung hinaus. Aber...  
Sie sind sich nicht mehr die wichtigsten Menschen. Sie sind füreinander einfach nur Freunde in einer Reihe von anderen Freunden. Gute Freunde, keine Frage, doch vor ihnen stehen so viele andere Menschen. Dieses Wir-Gefühl, dieses Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl, das ist weg.

Er fühlt sich so alleine. So unglaublich alleine.

Selbstverständlich ist er nicht alleine - an seinem Umfeld hat sich die letzten Wochen nichts geändert. Freundin, Familie, Freunde... Und dann natürlich Valle, der ja auch zu seinen Freunden zählt. Nicht einmal bei ihm hat sich etwas geändert, nicht einmal ihn hat er verloren.  
Aber...

Er fühlt sich alleine mit der aktuellen Situation. Weil er mit niemandem darüber sprechen kann, weil es niemanden da draußen gibt, der in der gleichen Lage ist wie er. Gut, mag sein, dass es durchaus Leute gibt, die in diesem Augenblick ebenfalls unglücklich verliebt sind, aber...

Es fühlt sich ein bisschen an wie kalter Entzug. Da gibt es etwas, nach dem er süchtig ist, aber er verweigert sich selbst den Zugang dazu. Aus dem ganz offensichtlichen Grund, dass es nicht alleine darum geht, seinen Bedürfnissen nachzugeben, weil zu seinen Bedürfnissen zwei Personen gehören und die zweite Person, also Valle, nicht diese Bedürfnisse hat - nicht mehr. Trotzdem passt das mit dem kalten Entzug irgendwie. Weil er sich nicht langsam entwöhnen kann, weil er akzeptieren muss, dass es rein gar nichts zu holen gibt.  
Aber das letzte Mal, als er diesen kalten Entzug durchgemacht hat (als es wirklich kalter Entzug war), wusste er wenigstens, dass er damit nicht alleine ist - dass es Valle genauso geht. Nach ihrer Trennung gab es immer wieder diese Momente, in denen er Valle angesehen hat, dass er ebenfalls darüber nachgedacht hat, ob diese Trennung wirklich die beste Lösung war - dass er ebenfalls darüber nachgedacht hat, ihre guten Vorsätze über den Haufen zu werfen.  
Sie steckten beide im gleichen Schlamassel. Sie haben beide ihre Beziehung vermisst, sie litten beide unter der Trennung.  
Jetzt ist er alleine.

Nicht nur wegen der Sache, dass er alleine in dieser Lage ist, fühlt Hanno sich so einsam. Es ist auch...  
Die Erkenntnis, dass Valle und er sich voneinander entfernt haben, macht ihn fertig. Und es ist nicht nur diese Entfernung, die sich seit ihrer Trennung zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hat - seit er erkannt hat, dass er Valle immer noch liebt, kam noch mehr Distanz zwischen ihnen dazu. Von seiner Seite aus, das ist ihm schon klar, dafür kann er echt nicht die Schuld auf Valle schieben (hätte er nur damals nicht das Torwarttrikot übergestreift...) - er vermisst diese Zweisamkeit mit Valle und gleichzeitig überwältigt ihn die Einsamkeit, wenn er ihm gegenüber steht.  
Hanno fühlt sich, als würde er sich in seinen Kopf zurückziehen, als könnte Valle ihn nicht mehr erreichen. Und er weiß nicht, woran es liegt, warum er verdammt noch mal nicht einfach mit ihrer Freundschaft weitermachen kann wie bisher - Scheiße, das ist besser als nichts und selbst 'besser als nichts' klingt noch zu abwertend, weil das mit ihrer Freundschaft eine echt gute Sache ist, so viel mehr als 'besser als nichts' selbst nach der Erkenntnis, dass sie nicht mehr die gleiche Freundschaft ist wie noch zu Zeiten ihrer Beziehung.

Immer, wenn es um Valle geht, zieht er sich zurück. Er zerbricht sich den Kopf über ihn, denkt nach, denkt nach, denkt nach und vor lauter Nachdenken ist er nicht mehr in der Lage dazu, angemessen auf Valle einzugehen, auf Valle zu reagieren.  
Als würde es nicht schon reichen, dass er seine Gefühle für ihn wieder ausgraben musste...

~*~*~

Er könnte es rückgängig machen. Also, die Trennung. Das wäre nicht die sinnvollste Idee - immerhin war es die sinnvollste Idee, sich voneinander zu trennen. Aber verdammt, man sieht ja, wohin ihn diese Vernunft gebracht hat.  
Tja, wenn es nur das wäre - wenn es nur die Sorge darüber, wie sie ihre Beziehung ausleben könnten, wäre... Das ist schon ein verdammt großes Päckchen, immerhin war das ja auch der Trennungsgrund und die Liebe zwischen ihnen damals durchaus so stark, dass es eines echt gewichtigen Grundes bedurfte, um sich zu trennen. Doch im Vergleich zu dem, was nun mit dazu kommt... Es ist nur eine kleine Portion.

Selbst, wenn Valle mitspielen würde - was ja noch nicht einmal gesagt ist, wovon er nicht wirklich ausgehen kann...  
Hanno würde damit seine eigene Beziehung zerstören. Und er würde Valles Familie zerstören. Wie sollte er diese Angelegenheit Valles Kind erklären? "Sorry, dass sich deine Eltern getrennt haben, aber ich liebe deinen Papa so sehr, dass ich ihn dazu gebracht habe, euch zu verlassen."?

Er würde so viele Menschen unglücklich machen. Und wofür? Ihre Beziehung wieder zum Leben zu erwecken ist auch kein Allheilmittel, wieder mit Valle zusammen zu sein würde auch nicht alle seine Probleme lösen. Es wären zwar andere Probleme, aber...  
Vermutlich wäre er nicht viel glücklicher oder unglücklicher als jetzt.

(Aber er hätte Valle an seiner Seite. Seine irrationale Seite klammert sich an diesem Gefühl fest und lässt einfach nicht los.)

~*~*~


	5. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was wäre ein besserer Tag für ein neues Kapitel als der, an dem der Glubb einen Kantersieg feiern kann? :D  
> (Natürlich brauche ich nur deshalb so lange für neue Kapitel. Weil die Nürnberger mit Kantersiegen geizen :/ :D)

~*~*~

Sie haben ihre Cafédates wieder aufgenommen. (Nein, nicht Dates. Cafétreffen unter Freunden. Mehr ist es nicht.) Aus irgendeinem Grund hat Valle nicht locker gelassen, aus irgendeinem Grund hat Valle darüber hinweg gesehen, dass Hanno zurzeit nicht wirklich die beste Gesellschaft ist.

Auch heute ist das wieder so. Also, zum einen haben sie auch heute wieder ein Cafétreffen unter Freunden, zum anderen ist Hanno auch heute nicht wirklich die beste Gesellschaft. Vorher, da war es vielleicht noch ganz in Ordnung, da haben sie über ein paar ihrer Mitspieler gelästert. Einfach den Klatsch und Tratsch der letzten paar Tage aufgewärmt... Von 'Hast du das auch mitbekommen? Der soll gerade ziemlich Ärger mit seinem Vermieter haben.' bis hin zu 'Hast du gesehen, was er letztens nach dem Training an hatte? Dieser komische schwarze Designer-Pulli... Ich habe noch nie so etwas Hässliches gesehen.'.  
Nun schweigen sie. Prinzipiell nichts Schlechtes - Hanno weiß es durchaus zu schätzen, wenn er mit jemandem auch mal schweigen kann, wenn er mit jemandem beieinander sein kann, ohne zwanghaft jede einzelne Minute mit Gesprächen zu füllen. Und es ist ja auch etwas, was eine Rolle in ihrem Verhältnis zueinander gespielt hat - dass es manchmal keiner Worte bedurfte.  
Aber es ist nicht so ein Schweigen. Es ist kein angenehmes Schweigen, kein 'es ist gerade nicht nötig, etwas zu sagen'-Schweigen. Nein, es ist vielmehr ein 'keine Ahnung, was ich sagen soll'-Schweigen.

Doch als Valle das Wort ergreift, wünscht Hanno sich schlagartig das Schweigen zurück.

"Sag' mal, ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?"

Scheiße. Dass dieser Moment irgendwann kommen würde... Es war nicht unbedingt klar - Hanno ging eigentlich davon aus, dass er es irgendwie umgehen kann. Dass er sich einkriegt, bevor sein Verhalten zu auffällig wird.  
Tja, Pech gehabt. Valle kennt ihn doch zu gut, Valle hat nicht lange genug zugesehen.  
Und jetzt? Was jetzt?

Valle deutet seine Sprachlosigkeit etwas anders. Er fängt an, sich zu erklären.

"Du bist so... anders in letzter Zeit. Ruhiger. Als würde dir ständig was durch den Kopf gehen. Also, ich will jetzt nicht sagen, dass in deinem Kopf sonst nur Fahrstuhlmusik läuft..."

Ein missglücktes Grinsen. Offensichtlich ist Valle nicht ganz zufrieden mit seinem Versuch, etwas Humor in die Unterhaltung zu bringen.

Verdammt, er muss etwas sagen. Muss -  
Wäre das die Gelegenheit, eine Lösung für sein Schlamassel zu finden? Wenn er davon ausgeht, dass er nicht einfach so über Valle hinweg kommt, wäre es am sinnvollsten, mit Valle eine Lösung zu finden - an dem Punkt war er ja schon einmal, zu dieser Erkenntnis kam er schon einmal, als er noch der Meinung war, dass sein wiedererwecktes Interesse an Valle rein sexuell ist. Wäre das die Gelegenheit, Valle zu stecken, dass er ihre Beziehung vermisst?

Nein. Nein, verdammt, er kann das nicht.

"Hab' nicht gut geschlafen."

Wow. Geniale Antwort. Damit hat er Valles Zweifel ganz effektiv zerstreut, damit hat er weitere Fragen unterdrückt.  
Valles Blick wird sorgenvoll, er lehnt sich über den Tisch, um ihm etwas näher zu kommen.

"Ist irgendwas los?"

Scheiße, ja. Es ist etwas los, verdammt.

'Ich kann nicht mehr vernünftig schlafen, weil ich so Schiss davor habe, wieder von dir zu träumen. Dabei träume ich so selten und wenn ich träume, dann meistens nur Müll, aber einmal habe ich von dir geträumt und wir hatten 'nen gemeinsamen Hund und wir waren so glücklich und es hat sich so gut angefühlt. Es wurde zwar recht bald recht komisch, weil der Hund auf einmal ein Fisch war, der immer aus dem Aquarium springen wollte und du warst auch nicht mehr da, aber das Gefühl, mit dir zusammen zu sein, war so schön und als ich aufgewacht bin und mir bewusst wurde, dass ich das nicht in Echt habe, tat das so weh.'

'Ich kann nicht schlafen, weil ich die halbe Nacht wach liege und mich frage, ob wir den falschen Weg gegangen sind und ob es nicht anders gegangen wäre.'

'Ich kann nicht schlafen, weil ich die halbe Nacht das Internet durchforste, ob es eine andere Möglichkeit für uns gegeben hätte, ob wir nicht doch ein Paar bleiben hätten können.'

Nichts davon spricht er aus. Er sieht Valle an, Valle, der sich gerade tatsächlich Sorgen um ihn macht, die Gedanken rauschen durch seinen Kopf, aber...  
Es geht nicht. Er kann nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Zumindest nicht die komplette Wahrheit.

„Es ist wegen dem Pokalspiel.“

'Weil ich seitdem nicht mehr aufhören kann, an dich zu denken - und an das, was hätte sein können.'  
Wieder spricht er es nicht aus.

Valles Blick wird nachdenklich, Hanno sieht ihm an, dass er mit den Gedanken nicht mehr bei ihm ist.  
Gut so.  
(Schade.)  
(Nein! Gut so!)

Die Erklärung überzeugt Valle jedoch. Kurz darauf schreckt er aus seinen Gedanken hoch und er wechselt das Thema.  
Hanno weiß nicht so recht, ob er sich darüber freuen kann.

~*~*~

Mann, er ist doch zu jung für eine Midlife Crisis. Kommt das nicht erst später, dieser Wunsch, sein komplettes Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen?

Dabei ist es noch nicht einmal wirklich eine Midlife Crisis. Denn - ein wichtiger Bestandteil einer Midlife Crisis ist doch, dass man mit seinem aktuellen Leben unzufrieden ist und alles ändern möchte, oder? Dieses Gefühl hat er nicht. Eigentlich ist er doch echt zufrieden mit seinem Leben - selbst seine Beziehung (und die stellt er ja wohl am meisten infrage, wenn er mit den Gedanken nicht von Valle wegkommt) ist voll okay. Eigentlich ist nichts an seinem Leben so, dass er das Bedürfnis hat, alles ändern zu müssen, einen Neuanfang machen zu müssen.  
Aber das mit Valle...

Es passt eigentlich gar nicht in sein Leben. War ja immerhin auch der Trennungsgrund damals.  
Aber verdammt, es wäre trotzdem so schön mit ihm. Und für ihn würde er wahrscheinlich einige Umstellungen in Kauf nehmen - auch wenn gerade alles in Ordnung ist.

Gut, dass er sowieso nicht die Wahl hat. Gut, dass das sowieso nichts ist, worüber er sich den Kopf zerbrechen soll. Alles nur rein hypothetisch.  
(Nicht gut, dass er trotzdem die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenkt.)

~*~*~

Es wird zur Normalität. Irgendwann sieht Hanno ein, dass es sich nicht mehr ändert - dass er nicht eines Tages aufwacht und darüber lachen kann, dass die Gefühle für Valle wieder hochgekommen sind, dass es nicht von alleine vergeht.  
Gut ist es deshalb noch lange nicht.

Ja, er liebt Valle noch. Oder wieder? So genau kann er das nicht sagen. Aber...  
Mann, er ist doch zu alt für Liebeskummer. Und - er ist in einer glücklichen Beziehung. Das mit Valle war vorbei, war abgeschlossen. Warum konnte es nicht einfach so bleiben?  
(Weil es die falsche Entscheidung war damals? Weil dieser Liebeskummer ein Wink des Schicksals ist? Aber verdammt, dann hätte er doch eben keinen Liebeskummer - dann würde es doch Valle ähnlich gehen, dann würden sie doch jetzt gemeinsam vor diesem Chaos stehen.)  
(Tun sie nicht. Hanno ist alleine. Und sein Herz schmerzt so sehr.)

~*~*~


	6. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahnsinn. Die Nürnberger haben es in der Relegation noch spannender gemacht als ich mit meinen Updates... :D  
> (Aber hach, Hanno und Valle nach dem Schlusspfiff - das war sehr ♥ Guckt euch die Fotos an, wenn ihr sie noch nicht gesehen habt!)
> 
> Andere Neuigkeiten: Das hier könnte bereits das vorletzte Kapitel sein. Ich muss mir jetzt dann mal die Einteilung angucken, geh allerdings davon aus, dass es 1 - 3 Kapitel werden.
> 
> Mal schauen \o/

~*~*~

Es war so schnell vorbei, es war viel zu schnell vorbei - es ist viel zu schnell eskaliert. Noch nicht einmal sechs Monate...

Hanno fühlt sich, als hätten sie so viel verpasst - und gleichzeitig war das winzige bisschen Beziehung, das sie hatten, so wichtig, so groß. Wenn sie wenigstens noch ein paar gemeinsame Schritte gehen hätten können...  
Sie haben sich nie ein Zuhause geteilt, haben nie zusammen Möbel für das gemeinsame Zuhause ausgesucht, haben sich nie über Hausarbeiten gestritten, haben sich nie einfach so den Pulli des anderen ausgeliehen, weil der gerade so herumlag.  
Sie hatten nie Doppeldates, haben nie etwas mit Leuten unternommen, die wussten, dass sie ein Paar sind, haben sich nie anderen Leuten als Paar gezeigt - immer nur die zwei Freunde, die sich zwar echt nahe standen, aber nie offiziell nahe.  
Sie haben nie ihren Familien voneinander erzählt, Valle konnte nie zustimmen, wenn eine seiner Schwestern verlauten ließ, wie niedlich Hanno doch ist (erst im Nachhinein, wenn sie wieder alleine waren), sie konnten nie gemeinsam in den Norden zu einem Familienbesuch fahren.

So verdammt viel verpasst. Und zurzeit klingt die Möglichkeit, das endlich nachzuholen, endlich das zu bekommen, was ihnen verwehrt wurde, so unglaublich reizvoll.

~*~*~

"Alter, ich bin so froh, dass wir ausgerechnet heute Abend Pizzaabend machen. Ich brauch' das, ey - so 'n Schinder."  
"Vielleicht bist du auch einfach nur 'n Lappen. Extra Käse?"

Valle übergeht die Beleidigung, doch auf den zweiten Teil geht er sofort ein.

"Dreifach, wenn es geht. Und alles drauf, was Kalorien hat."  
"Klingt irgendwie widerlich."  
"Jetzt bist du der Lappen."

Hanno lacht, er rempelt Valle an.

"Also, ich weiß ja nicht - ich finde, man zeigt mehr Charakter, wenn man Nein zu Pizza mit Gummibärchen oder so 'nem Scheiß sagt."  
"Lappen. Sag' ich doch."

In Momenten wie diesen, da... Da fühlt sich alles so unglaublich einfach an - und vor allem nicht mehr so ausweglos. In Momenten wie diesen, da hat Hanno das Gefühl, dass es doch einen Ausweg gibt, eine Lösung für sein Dilemma.  
Wie diese Lösung aussieht? Keine Ahnung. Könnte sein, dass er sich irgendwann doch damit arrangiert, dass Valle und er nur noch Freunde sind, könnte sein, dass es doch noch oder doch wieder zwischen ihnen knistert.  
Aber es ist egal, was genau es nun ist. In Momenten wie diesen, in denen er es einfach nur genießt, mit Valle zu quatschen, da gibt sein Kopf endlich mal Ruhe.  
(Und ja, es gibt durchaus noch andere Augenblicke, in denen er nicht an Valle denkt, aber die Kombination Valle + keine Gedanken an sein Dilemma ist eine besonders schöne.)

Hanno verdreht die Augen, Valle tut es ihm gleich, dann müssen sie beide lachen.

Und heute Abend gibt es mehr davon. Heute Abend wollen sie in die Stadt gehen und Pizza essen. (Also, wenn Valle sich bis dahin vom ach so anstrengenden Training erholt hat.)  
Wenn es nach Valle geht, wird es eventuell sogar ein "no regrets"-Abend und sie futtern sich einmal durch das komplette Nachspeisenmenü... Auch wenn sich Hanno beim Gedanken daran der Magen umdreht, freut er sich darauf. Noch mehr Zeit mit Valle verbringen, noch mehr Müll reden, noch mehr... Entspannen in Valles Nähe.  
Ihre Autos parken nebeneinander, deshalb trennen sich ihre Wege erst, als sie dort angekommen sind. Jeder geht auf die Fahrerseite seines Autos, Hanno öffnet die Türe, er hebt schon die Hand, um sich von Valle zu verabschieden, da -

"Ey, Hanno, warte mal."

Valle schlägt seine Autotüre zu, er geht um Hannos Auto herum, stellt sich neben ihn.  
Okay. Das ist jetzt verdammt merkwürdig. Was ist los mit ihm? Schon dass er nicht damit wartet, bis sie sich heute Abend wiedersehen, dass er nicht schon auf dem Weg zu den Autos losgeworden ist, was ihm auf dem Herzen liegt - wie er jetzt neben ihm steht, sein Blick rastlos umherwandernd... Fehlt fast nur noch, dass er vor Verlegenheit mit der Schuhspitze über den Boden scharrt.  
Dann hebt er den Blick und sein Lächeln ist etwas schief - etwas zu bemüht, um ehrlich zu sein?

"Wie geht's dir?"

Wie -  
Hannos Herz sackt ihm in die Hose. Scheiße, bis gerade eben war doch noch alles gut - wie konnte Valle merken, dass in seinem Kopf zurzeit Chaos herrscht?  
Vielleicht meint er gar nicht das. Vielleicht war vorher beim Training oder bei irgendeinem anderen Training oder beim letzten Spiel irgendeine Kleinigkeit, irgendjemand ist ihm in die Hacken gesprungen oder so und er hat es abgetan, weil es nichts Wildes war, aber Valle hat es mitbekommen und macht sich deswegen Sorgen.  
Oder es ist genau das, woran er als erstes gedacht hat.

Ob Valle so schnell weiterspricht oder ob es ihm die Sprache verschlagen hat, kann Hanno nicht so genau sagen. Es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, bis Valle wieder das Wort ergreift, es kann aber auch genauso gut sein, dass er sich so schnell wie möglich erklären wollte.

"Also - du bist immer noch so... Anders. Weiß nicht. Hab' das Gefühl, da is' was."

'Da is' was.'  
Scheiße, treffender hätte er es kaum sagen können.

Verdammt, sie hatten dieses Gespräch doch schon mal. Da hat er sich doch recht gut aus der Affäre gezogen - und danach hat er sich doch auch nichts mehr zuschulden kommen lassen. In den letzten Tagen war er seiner Meinung nach recht umgänglich, auch und vor allem Valle gegenüber.  
Warum fragt er das dann wieder? Und - die im Augenblick leider noch wichtigere Frage - was soll Hanno sagen, damit er ihn endgültig von seiner Fährte abbringt?  
Mann, er hat es doch schon fast geschafft, als er gesagt hat, dass -

"Das Pokalspiel."

Scheiße. Es braucht noch nicht einmal Valles Stirnrunzeln, damit Hanno bemerkt, dass das definitiv nicht die richtige Antwort war. Ja, das war vielleicht die beste Antwort, als Valle das letzte Mal wissen wollte, ob bei ihm alles in Ordnung ist, aber -

"Das ist jetzt aber auch schon wieder 'ne Weile her. Und seitdem hatten wir genügend andere schlechte Spiele."

Verdammt, diesmal schafft er es nicht, Valle abzulenken. Da ist zwar eine gewisse Verbitterung in seiner Stimme, aber diesmal liegt sein Fokus weiterhin auf Hanno und nicht auf den sportlichen Misserfolgen.  
Scheiße, er hat doch recht. Natürlich hat er mittlerweile damit abgeschlossen, dass sie aus dem Pokal geflogen sind - er ist sich sogar recht sicher, dass Valle länger daran zu knabbern hatte als er. Immerhin haben sie sogar ein paar Mal darüber gesprochen, wie sehr sich Valle wegen den nicht gehaltenen Elfmetern fertig gemacht hat, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er sein Bestes gegeben hat und es nicht seine Schuld war, dass das nicht gereicht hat.  
Aber gleichzeitig ist diese Antwort so schön nah an der Wahrheit dran, ohne Valle wirklich etwas zu verraten...

Sie sehen sich an, Valle erwartungsvoll, Hanno... Wahrscheinlich sieht er gerade aus wie ein Kaninchen im Scheinwerferlicht. Unfähig, auszuweichen, unfähig, eine vernünftige Entscheidung zu treffen, in Schockstarre.  
Dann (Valle braucht eine Antwort. Jetzt.) platzt es aus ihm heraus, ohne dass er darüber nachdenken kann.

"Du hast gut ausgesehen im Torwarttrikot."

Scheiße.  
Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!

Hanno wartet nicht, bis sich die Überraschung auf Valles Gesicht ausbreitet. Er wendet sich ab, steigt in sein Auto ein und schlägt die Türe zu. Als er den Wagen in Bewegung setzt, macht Valle einen Schritt zur Seite, lässt ihn ausparken.  
Trotzdem starrt Hanno so lange in den Rückspiegel, bis er abbiegen muss und Valle aus seinem Blickfeld verschwindet. Und der Anblick seines fassungslosen Mitspielers, Kumpels, Exfreunds...  
Scheiße. Er hat keine Ahnung, was jetzt los ist.

~*~*~


	7. 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und weiter geht es! Mit  
> a) einer Info: Das hier ist das vorletzte Kapitel.
> 
> b) dem Link zum letztens erwähnten [Bild.](https://64.media.tumblr.com/f3572c12f2aaef59b592979c6468f88c/9d181f34be343d58-9e/s500x750/46942d00c0778aab684348280830ed492e533ad8.jpg) \o/  
> Viel Spaß :D

~*~*~

'Planänderung: Es gibt eine neue Folge Mando  
Komm her  
Ich bestell auch Pizza  
Hab auch extra Käse im Kühlschrank  
Und Gummibärchen :)'

Hanno war verdammt froh, als er Valles Nachrichten gelesen hat. Zuerst ist ihm das Herz stehen geblieben, das schon. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Abgang für ihr Treffen heute Abend - für ihr Verhältnis zueinander insgesamt und eben für das Treffen heute Abend im Speziellen - bedeutete. Und als ihm sein Handy den Eingang von mehreren Nachrichten von Valle angezeigt hat...  
Er hat nicht erwartet, dass Valle ihn zur Sau macht, dass Valle ihm mitteilt, dass er keinen Bock darauf hat, mit jemandem Zeit zu verbringen, der sich so verhält. Das ist einfach nicht Valles Art - er kann zwar durchaus wütend werden und in seiner Wut dann auch resolut, aber dann hätte er ihm nicht mit so viel Verzögerung geschrieben. Dann hätte er seinem Auto irgendetwas hinterher geworfen, wäre ihm hinterher gefahren, hätte ihn angerufen, um ihn anzuschreien...  
Aber er hat fest damit gerechnet, dass Valle ihren Pizzaabend absagt. Eben nicht voller Wut, sondern... Eher verwirrt. Weil Hannos Verhalten so merkwürdig ist und weil er keinen Bock auf das Drama hat, wird er versuchen, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, dachte Hanno. Schwammige Ausreden, bis in seinem Kopf so viel Klartext herrschte, dass er auch Klartext sprechen konnte.

Doch es kam keine Absage - in den Nachrichten stand nicht, dass der Hund von Valles Oma plötzlich Durchfall bekommen hatte und er ihn zum Tierarzt bringen müsste.  
Stattdessen... Eine Planänderung.

Irgendwie war das komisch. Hanno würde Valle nicht direkt als unspontan bezeichnen, das ist er beileibe nicht, doch er hält sich sehr gerne an Pläne, die er geschmiedet hat. Und da er sich auf das Pizzaessen gefreut hat und es hier nicht nur um die Pizza, sondern auch um Valles Lieblingsrestaurant geht, ist das... Ungewöhnlich, das auf jeden Fall.  
(Ist etwa ein Ortswechsel nötig?)  
Andererseits macht seine Aufforderung durchaus Sinn. Sie stehen beide auf Star Wars und als die neue Serie anlief, haben sie sich zu jeder neuen Folge getroffen. Hätte Hanno daran gedacht, hätte vermutlich auch er Baby Yoda einem Restaurantbesuch vorgezogen.

Wie dem auch sei: Dass Valle ihm geschrieben hat und wie Valle ihm geschrieben hat, zeigt, dass noch alles in Ordnung zwischen ihnen ist - trotz seines Abgangs vorher.  
Da konnte Hanno ihm auch die Anspielung auf die Gummibärchen nachsehen. (Auch wenn sie ihm ein bisschen den Appetit verdorben hat.)

Tja, und nun ist er also hier. Vor Valles Haustüre, mit einer Packung Lakritzschnecken - ja, die Sache mit den Gummibärchen konnte er nicht ganz kommentarlos stehen lassen. Und Valles Gummibärchen auf Pizza kann Hanno leicht übertreffen. Immerhin haben sie, was Lakritze angeht, den typischen Nord-Süd-Konflikt - Valle findet Lakritze ekelhaft, Hanno mag Lakritze.  
(Doch noch alles gut bei ihnen. Solange sie sich gegenseitig auf die Schippe nehmen können...)

Oder doch alles gut? Jetzt, wo er kurz davor ist, Valle wieder unter die Augen zu treten, kommen die Zweifel wieder hoch.  
'Du hast gut ausgesehen im Torwarttrikot' - Mann, dümmer ging es kaum, oder? Selbst jetzt noch (selbst jetzt, wo er die letzten paar Stunden damit verbracht hat, über seinen Faux-pas nachzudenken und sich dafür in Grund und Boden zu schämen) dreht sich sein Magen um, wenn er daran denkt.  
Verdammt, Valle ist nicht blöd. Und er war schon auf der richtigen Spur. Er muss nur noch eins und eins zusammenzählen, um -

Die Türe vor ihm geht auf, Valle erscheint im Türrahmen.

"Wartest du schon lange? Hab' ich die Klingel nicht gehört oder so?"

Wow, Valle hat wirklich ein Talent darin, ihn in den ungünstigsten Momenten zu erwischen. (Nein, eigentlich - das vorher am Trainingsplatz, das war kein ungünstiger Moment. Da hat Valle ihn einfach nur in die Ecke getrieben und es bedurfte nur weniger Worte, um ihn an diesen Punkt zu bringen.)  
Immerhin lenkt es Hanno von seinen Gedanken ab.

"Neee, ich wollte gerade klingeln. Alles gut."  
"Gut."

Schweigen. Unangenehmes Schweigen? Hanno kann es nicht so recht sagen - und dann muss er es auch gar nicht, denn dann fällt ihm etwas ein, was er unbedingt loswerden muss.

"Ich hab' dir was mitgebracht. Ein Gastgeschenk oder so. Für die Pizza nachher."

Mit diesen Worten überreicht er die Lakritzpackung Valle. Und - sollten komische Schwingungen zwischen ihnen gewesen sein, damit verschwinden sie. Valle verzieht das Gesicht, dann verdreht er die Augen.

"Wichser. Das ist wirklich pervers. Aber auch ohne Pizza."

Er schlägt Hanno gegen die Schultern, doch damit ist das Thema offensichtlich für ihn beendet. Valle macht einen Schritt zur Seite, er lässt ihn eintreten.  
Innen ist dann alles Routine - Schuhe ausziehen, Jacke ausziehen, den Autoschlüssel an das Schlüsselbord hängen, weil er sich das nach ihrer Beziehung nie abgewöhnen konnte, obwohl es sich so pärchenhaft und damit unpassend anfühlte...  
Als nächstes wechseln sie in die Küche. Hanno nimmt sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank und eine Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank, schenkt sich etwas zu trinken ein - auch das ist etwas, was er nach ihrer Trennung nicht sein lassen konnte. Schließlich war das schon vor ihrer Beziehung so und... Mann, es ist einfach angenehm, sich bei Valle aufzuführen, als wäre das auch sein Zuhause. Wesentlich angenehmer als das Gefühl, nur ein Gast zu sein, nicht so recht zu wissen, wie er sich verhalten soll.  
Auch Valle hat kein Problem damit. Er öffnet derweil die Lieferservice-App auf seinem Handy, wählt die Pizzen aus. Nachdem Hanno einen Schluck getrunken hat, tritt er neben Valle und sieht ebenfalls auf den Bildschirm.

Immer diese Sache mit der Auswahl... Sie sind, was das angeht, ähnlich schlimm. Obwohl das beileibe nicht das erste Mal ist, dass sie Pizza bestellen, müssen sie sich erst einmal noch den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, welche Sorte es denn nun sein darf. (Und meistens läuft es dann doch auf die gleiche Sorte wie immer hinaus...)

Dann hebt Valle den Kopf, sieht ihn an und -

"Bei mir war es, als du vor 'ner Weile mal im Bus eingeschlafen bist."

Das erste, was Hanno wahrnimmt, ist Valles ernster Blick. Nichts von dem Grinsen übrig, das er sich vorher bei der Lakritz-Aktion nicht verkneifen konnte.  
Dann -  
'als du vor 'ner Weile mal im Bus eingeschlafen bist.'

Das -  
Das kann nicht sein, verdammt. Er liegt falsch, er muss falsch liegen, das macht doch keinen Sinn, verdammt, das -  
Aber Valles Blick ist so ernst und sein Tonfall ebenfalls und eine andere Erklärung fällt Hanno partout nicht ein und sein Magen überschlägt sich und gleichzeitig ist da trotzdem noch das große 'Nein!' in seinem Kopf.

Seine Sprachlosigkeit ist offenbar Reaktion genug. Valle räuspert sich, Hanno verfolgt mit seinem Blick, wie sein Adamsapfel auf und ab wandert.

"Ich hab's irgendwie vermisst, dich schlafend zu sehen. Und - weiß nicht."

Hannos Herz rast. Kann es vielleicht doch sein...?  
Mann, gerade deutet alles darauf hin, dass es Valle ähnlich ging wie ihm - dass sich Valle in einem ähnlichen Gefühlsdilemma befindet wie er.  
(Dann wäre es kein Dilemma mehr.)

Hanno bewegt sich ein kleines Stück näher zu Valle - sie stehen schon so nah beieinander, dass er dafür nicht einmal mehr einen Schritt zur Seite machen muss, es reicht völlig, dass er sich etwas zu ihm lehnt.  
Warum er das tut? Keine Ahnung. Irgendwie fühlt es sich richtig an, den Abstand zwischen ihnen weiter zu verringern. Weil sie in ihrer eigenen kleinen Blase sind, weil gerade nichts außerhalb dieser Blase zählt. Nicht einmal mehr die Pizzabestellung - Valle legt sein Handy hinter sich auf die Küchenablage. Dann sieht er Hanno an und -  
Da ist eine gewisse Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick. Nicht mehr die Unsicherheit von gerade eben noch, zumindest nicht mehr überwiegend. Und - verdammt, es ist so verführerisch, ihn einfach zu küssen.  
So schwer wie jetzt war es noch nie, diesem Drang zu widerstehen.

Wenigstens tut er es diesmal nicht, weil es unangemessen ist. Wenigstens widersteht er diesmal diesem Drang, weil es so unglaublich wichtig ist, dass Valle das aussprechen kann, was er gerade loswerden will.  
Und genau das tut er nun.

"Ich kann nicht ohne dich. Und zwar - Ich will, dass es wieder so ist wie früher. Ich vermiss' das. Ich..."

Er liegt richtig. Seine erste Intuition war richtig. Valle ist tatsächlich -  
Die Erkenntnis ist überwältigend. Mann, die letzten Wochen hat er sich so fertig gemacht, weil er wieder Gefühle für Valle entwickelt hat und die Lage so hoffnungslos aussah und - jetzt tut sie das nicht mehr, jetzt hat sich das Blatt gewendet und -

Diesmal fühlt es sich nicht wie ein Fehler an, als es einfach so aus ihm herausplatzt.

"Ich liebe dich noch, Valle."

Valles Blick ist im ersten Moment ziemlich überrascht. Aber - und diesmal hört Hanno auf sein Gefühl, diesmal vertraut Hanno auf sein Gefühl - es ist nicht deshalb, weil Hannos Aussage so unpassend war. Nein, scheinbar ging er davon aus, einen Vortrag halten zu müssen - Hanno über seine Gefühle aufklären zu müssen, während Hanno nur zuhörte.  
Tja, vertan. Das hier ist eine Sache zwischen zwei Personen und verdammt, Valle hat es verdient, etwas zurückzubekommen - zu hören, dass er sich nicht in etwas verrannt hat.  
Und das kommt nun auch bei ihm an. Ganz langsam verschwindet der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck und Valles Mundwinkel wandern nach oben.

"Oh Gott, das..."

Hannos Herz macht einen Hüpfer. Die Erleichterung in Valles Stimme...  
In den letzten paar Minuten wurde gerade alles über den Haufen geworfen, was sein Denken in den letzten Wochen - genau genommen sogar seit ihrer Trennung - ausgemacht hat. Und obwohl vor ihnen nun ein ziemliches Chaos liegt, fühlt es sich unglaublich gut an.  
Ein Scherbenhaufen der guten Art, irgendwie.

Valles Hand schnellt nach oben, er packt ihn an der Schulter, dann gleitet seine Hand nach hinten, auf sein Schulterblatt und -  
Er ist etwas atemlos, als er wieder das Wort ergreift, er stolpert über die Wörter.

"Hanno, ich - Oh, Mann, Hanno. Ich -"

Dann holt er tief Luft und er strahlt so breit und gleichzeitig ist da noch die Ungläubigkeit in seinem Blick, aber eben Ungläubigkeit gemischt mit Freude und es tut so, so gut, Valle so zu sehen, erst recht in diesem Zusammenhang.

"Ich liebe dich auch. Immer noch."

'Ich liebe dich.'  
Wow.

Ist nicht gerade so, dass er sich nach seinem Liebesgeständnis mental darauf vorbereitet hat, dass Valle das Thema umgeht, dass Valle noch nicht bereit ist, es zu erwidern. Nein, der Grund, warum das so überraschend kommt, warum ihn das so umhaut...  
Wahrscheinlich, weil sein eigenes Liebesgeständnis ebenfalls aus dem Nichts kommt? Weil er nie und nimmer damit gerechnet hätte, dass der Abend so verlaufen wird, erst recht nicht nach seinem Auftritt vorher am Trainingsplatz. Dass Valle ihm sagt, dass er ihn liebt...

Zu viel Abstand. Da ist immer noch zu viel Abstand zwischen ihnen - obwohl sie sich inzwischen so nah sind, dass das längst nicht mehr als freundschaftlicher Abstand gilt, obwohl schon alleine der Abstand zwischen ihnen verrät, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hat.  
Hanno schlingt die Arme um Valle, er lehnt sich nach vorne, sein Gesicht ist Valles so nah und -  
Valle neigt seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, nun ist er es, der Hanno näher kommt und es geht so schnell und passiert so plötzlich und es ist, als würden sie voneinander angezogen werden, als könnten sie sich dieser Anziehung nicht mehr widersetzen, jetzt, wo die letzten Hürden verschwunden ist und -

Valle küsst ihn. Valles Lippen auf seinen, hastig, fahrig, dann ist da seine Zunge und -

Hannos Augen fallen zu, seine Hand krallt sich in Valles Haare. Scheiße, wie sehr hat er das vermisst... Und zu spüren, dass es Valle ähnlich geht, dass sie beide nicht anders können als sich zu küssen, sich zu berühren, so richtig wahrzunehmen, dass sie sich wieder nahe sein können, dass es wieder okay ist, dass sie -  
Mehr. Er braucht mehr. Das Verlangen überwältigt ihn und - Verdammt, mit einer Kostprobe ist es hier nicht getan, bei weitem nicht. (Auch wenn ihre Küsse nicht unter 'Kostprobe' fallen, eigentlich. Sie sind so viel mehr.)  
Hannos Hand wandert nach unten, bis er den Bund von Valles Pulli ertastet. Seine Finger schieben sich darunter, er spürt Valles warme Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Wie Valle scharf einatmet... Auf seinen Armen bildet sich Gänsehaut.

Einen Moment durchatmen. Also, im übertragenen Sinne - den Kuss lösen sie nicht, den Kuss kann Hanno nicht lösen. Doch für einen Moment belässt er es bei dem Kuss, bei dem Gefühl von Valles Haut unter seinen Fingern.  
Dann - es ist, als wäre der letzte Damm gebrochen. Plötzlich zerrt Valle an seinem Oberteil und Hanno beschließt, dass das an Pause reicht, dass auch er -

Weiter. Mehr. Bitte.

Beinahe zeitgleich ziehen sie ihre Oberteile nach oben - sie unterbrechen den Kuss, um sie ausziehen zu können. Hanno lässt Valles Pulli auf den Boden fallen, Valle behält seinen noch in der Hand - das spürt er, als sich Valles Hand auf sein Steißbein legt und der Stoff gegen seine Haut reibt.  
Egal. Gibt gerade wichtigere Dinge. Ihren Kuss, nämlich.  
Ihre Berührungen.  
Valles Hände am Verschluss seiner Hose - nun hat er doch noch den Pulli fallen gelassen.  
Ein gerauntes "Ich will dich" - Blickkontakt - "Schlafzimmer?" - "Okay.".  
Taumelnde Schritte, weil sie partout nicht voneinander ablassen können.  
Valles Arme, die sich von hinten um seine Hüfte schlingen, als Hanno beschließt, doch die Küsserei zu unterbrechen, damit sie endlich ins Schlafzimmer kommen - Küsse in seinen Nacken, Valles Latte an seinem Arsch, schon verdammt deutlich zu spüren.  
Valles Schlafzimmer – er war ewig nicht mehr hier – er war zwar öfter mal bei Valle zu Besuch, aber dieses Zimmer war tabu. (Heute nicht mehr.)  
Eine schnelle Drehung - Valle nun vor ihm, mit dem Rücken zum Bett - dann auf dem Bett, als er ihn nach hinten stößt und Valle sich bereitwillig fallen lässt.  
Hanno über Valle - Innehalten, wieder Blickkontakt - die Ungläubigkeit, die er selbst immer noch spürt, die er jetzt in diesem Augenblick ganz besonders spürt, in Valles Blick widergespiegelt.

Ja, sie tun das tatsächlich. Ja, das passiert gerade wirklich. Ja, sie sind tatsächlich in Valles Bett und ja, es ist alles genau so, wie es aussieht.

Dann -  
Keine Zeit mehr für Ungläubigkeit. Hanno senkt seinen Kopf, Valle verschränkt seine Arme in Hannos Nacken, zieht ihn nach unten, sie küssen sich, küssen sich, küssen sich -  
Tastende Finger, überall. Lippen, die langsam wandern. Valles Stöhnen - verdammt, Valles Stöhnen, gemischt mit seinem eigenen Stöhnen.  
Und - Nähe. Nähe. So unglaublich viel Nähe und doch noch nicht genug, weil er Valle nicht loslassen will, weil er Valle nie wieder loslassen will, weil -

Sie lieben sich.  
Immer noch.

~*~*~


	8. 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist es also. Das letzte Kapitel. Aber nicht nur das. Halt - eins nach dem anderen!
> 
> Zuallererst möchte ich DANKE sagen an alle, die hier mitgelesen haben! Wie ihr mitbekommen habt, hatte ich in den letzten Monaten große Zweifel, ob ich überhaupt im Fußball-Fandom bleiben soll. So viel kann ich schon einmal vorwegnehmen: Ich habe diese Frage nun mit Ja beantwortet. Und das liegt an euch! Eigentlich wollte ich "nur" diese Geschichte beenden und dann vielleicht einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Aber dass ich für eine Geschichte über zwei nicht gerade bekannte Spieler die ganze Zeit Kommentare bekommen habe, Kudos, Sternchen...
> 
> Das war schon verdammt schön. Und das hat mir gezeigt, dass ich eigentlich doch gar nicht hier weg möchte. :D
> 
> Ich bleibe also. Und was heißt das nun konkret? Nun ja - neue Geschichten!
> 
> Als erstes wäre da [Sandro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959727/chapters/63104341) \- eine Geschichte, die auf einer Kostümparty und mit Sandro-Wagner-Witzen beginnt. Würde mich freuen, wenn man sich dort wiederliest!
> 
> Das ist allerdings nur ein Übergang, ein Appetithäppchen, sozusagen. :D Denn ich habe beschlossen, nach den drei Kapiteln Sandro eine meiner großen Geschichten zu posten. Tja, da gibt es allerdings einen Haken - nämlich meine Entscheidungsunfähigkeit. :D Und hier seid ihr gefragt! Ihr dürft mir gerne [hier](https://www.surveymonkey.de/r/LC5WJCQ) mitteilen, welche der drei großen Geschichten es nun werden soll. :D
> 
> So, das war nun aber genügend geschichtenfremdes Geschreibsel. Kommen wir also zurück zu Valle und Hanno. Wir wollen euch ja schließlich angemessen Tschüss sagen.... :D
> 
> War schön mit euch!

Die Welt dreht sich etwas langsamer, als Hanno auf die Kommode starrt. Ist keine besondere Kommode, eigentlich, braun, fünf Schubladen - er nimmt sie auch schon längst nicht mehr richtig wahr.  
Seinen Kopf hat er auf Valles Brust gebettet, Valle streichelt seine Schulter. Wie so oft... Egal, wie sie Sex hatten, egal wer oben und wer unten lag - meistens endeten sie so wie jetzt, Hanno mit dem Kopf auf Valles Brust, dazu die Streicheleinheiten von Valle, das Geräusch, das Gefühl seines Herzschlags an Hannos Ohr...

Es fühlt sich gleichzeitig so vertraut und so ungewohnt an.

Wie lange sie hier schon so liegen, kann Hanno nicht sagen. Wäre da nicht sein Magenknurren, wäre er vermutlich schon weggedöst. Aber er hat keine Zeit für Essen, keinen Kopf für Essen. Lieber noch ein bisschen liegen bleiben...  
Doch dann räuspert sich Valle. Seine Stimme klingt etwas belegt, als er das Wort ergreift.

"Wir sollten reden, oder?"

Reden. Mh.  
Prinzipiell keine schlechte Idee, prinzipiell noch nicht einmal etwas, wovor er sich fürchtet. Mann, hätte man ihm gestern gesagt, dass er heute mit Valle ein Gespräch über ihr Verhältnis zueinander führen muss, hätte er sich vermutlich wesentlich mehr ins Hemd gemacht. Jetzt, wo er weiß, dass sie die gleiche Ausgangslage haben, ist die Aussicht wesentlich weniger furchteinflößend.  
Aber - es ist unbequem. Aus anderen Gründen. Weil Hanno keine Ahnung hat, wohin sie ihr Gespräch führen wird.

Trotzdem - Valle hat schon recht. Und so gerne er es auch würde - sie können nicht für immer hier liegen bleiben. Irgendwann geht es weiter und wenn sie bis dahin wissen, was nun Sache ist...  
(Damit sie in Zukunft öfter gemeinsam im Bett liegen können. Damit das wieder zur Normalität wird, nicht mehr etwas, von dem er sich partout nicht lösen kann, weil er Angst hat, es sonst zu verlieren.)

Hanno rappelt sich auf, er setzt sich auf, lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die Rückwand des Betts, neben Valle. Immerhin kann er so den Arm um Valle legen und dass Valle sofort ein bisschen näher rückt, zeigt, dass sie trotz Gespräch nicht auf Nähe verzichten müssen.  
Gut so.

Hannos Finger streichen träge über Valles Schulter. Reden also...  
Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass sie sich sofort den großen Fragen stellen müssen.

"Wann war das mit dem Bus?"  
"Mh?"

Trotz Valles Nachfrage muss Hanno nicht weiter ins Detail gehen - er weiß schon, was er meint.

"Gute Frage, ich weiß es nicht mehr genau. War auch nicht direkt ein Aha-Effekt - ich hab's noch 'ne Weile lang geschafft, das alles zu verdrängen. Deshalb war der Moment an sich nicht so einprägsam."  
"War's vor dem Pokalspiel?"  
"Ja."

Stille. Und Hanno muss erst einmal...  
Verdauen, was er gerade gehört hat? Nun ja, gewissermaßen hat er es schon geahnt - das, was Valle vorher gesagt hat, das, was zu ihrem ersten Kuss nach der Trennung (zum ersten Kuss in einer neuen Zeitrechnung?) geführt hat, klang schon danach, als hätte Valle die große Erkenntnis vor Hanno gehabt. Aber...  
Mann, die ganze Zeit über ging er davon aus, dass Valle ihn nur noch als Kumpel sieht. Dabei hatte er mit den gleichen Gefühlen zu kämpfen...

Dann lacht Valle leise.

"Du fragst dich, ob ich's bei dir gemerkt habe, oder?"

Ja. Ja, schon. Er hat zwar gerade über etwas anderes nachgedacht, aber... Dass er sich nicht immer unauffällig verhalten hat, ist ihm durchaus bewusst. Und schon vorher, als er noch gar nicht wusste, was bei Valle so los ist, hatte er die Vermutung, dass Valle ihn durchschaut hat.

"Hast du?"  
"Ja. Aber nicht, weil es so sehr aufgefallen ist. Ich... Ich hab' auf die Zeichen geachtet. Weil ich gehofft habe, dass da welche sind. Und... Zuerst waren da keine. Aber dann... Ich hätte nicht sagen können, dass es das Pokalspiel war. Aber irgendwann danach habe ich mich langsam gefragt, ob sich etwas verändert hat. Ob du..."  
"Du hättest mich ja ruhig auch mal etwas merken lassen können."

Wieder lacht Valle und verdammt, ihn dabei anzusehen, zu spüren, wie die Kränkung langsam verschwindet und es ihm warm ums Herz wird, weil es schön ist, Valle so befreit zu sehen... Das ist so unglaublich gut.

"Hätte es geholfen? Wie auffällig hätte ich werden müssen?"

Okay, berechtigter Einwand. Immerhin hatte er zwischendurch sogar kurz den Verdacht, dass Valle seine Gefühle erwidert - doch den hat er sehr schnell und sehr erfolgreich verdrängt. Wahrscheinlich wäre die Botschaft nicht einmal bei ihm angekommen, wenn Valle ihm einen Liebesbrief geschrieben hätte.

Allerdings ist er nicht der einzige Idiot hier. Und es ist an der Zeit, das klarzustellen.

"Und was war mit dir? Du wusstest schon länger, dass da was ist. Und trotzdem - du hättest nichts getan, wenn ich dir nicht gesteckt hätte, dass... Na ja, Pokal und so."

Valle beugt sich zu ihm herüber, er küsst ihn kurz auf den Mund. Ein Versuch, von seinem Vorwurf abzulenken?  
Nein. Auch Valle steht dazu, dass er übervorsichtig war.

"Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage. Hätte ich wahrscheinlich tatsächlich nicht."

Dann wird sein Grinsen etwas schwächer - etwas sanfter.

"Deshalb bin ich echt froh, dass es dir herausgerutscht ist. Auch wenn dein Abgang ein bisschen arg dramatisch war."

Hanno lehnt seinen Kopf gegen Valles Schulter - er muss sich einfach gerade verstecken. Schade, er hat gedacht, er kommt damit davon...  
Zum Glück nimmt Valles Glucksen recht schnell wieder ab und damit ist die Angelegenheit hoffentlich vom Tisch.

Okay, reden. Das war ja jetzt ganz nett, aber... Es ist wohl Zeit für Klartext.  
Hanno hebt seinen Kopf wieder, er nimmt sogar den Arm von Valles Schulter. Nein - zu viel Abstand, er muss es ja nicht übertreiben. Also greift er nach Valles Hand, die locker auf der Decke liegt, verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander.  
Dann - er atmet tief durch.

"Ich würd's so gerne noch mal mit uns versuchen."

Es klingt so belanglos. Und gleichzeitig... Ist es so unglaublich groß. Zu groß?  
Nein. Valle drückt seine Hand kurz, dann -

"Ich auch. Es ist zwar - es ist nicht so, dass sich seit damals so viel geändert hat und ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir zu früh aufgegeben haben. Aber... Ich will's diesmal schaffen. Und wenn wir uns Hilfe holen oder so."  
„Also – tun wir's? Probieren wir es noch mal?“

Sie sehen sich an und – obwohl sie beide für einen Moment ganz ruhig sind, hat Hanno nicht das Gefühl, dass Valle ihn zappeln lässt. Denn -  
Sein Blick spricht tausend Worte.

Und dann zieht auch sein Mund nach.

„Ja. Ich denk', du hast jetzt wieder 'nen Freund, mein Lieber.“  
„Denke ich auch.“

Es fühlt sich an, als wäre Hanno ein unglaublich schweres Gewicht von den Schultern genommen worden. Plötzlich -  
Viel haben sie noch nicht gesagt. Doch das, was sie gerade beschlossen haben...

Ja, Valle hat recht. Ist nicht gerade so, dass es mittlerweile massenhaft öffentlich geoutete Fußballer gibt. Aber... Es gibt genügend schwule Fußballer. Und bis heute ist noch keiner aufgeflogen. Warum sollte sich jemand dafür interessieren, ausgerechnet sie auffliegen zu lassen? Da gibt es vermutlich interessantere Kandidaten.  
Und selbst wenn - sie würden schon nicht mit Mistgabeln und Fackeln aus dem Land gejagt werden. Einfach würde es garantiert nicht werden, aber...  
Vielleicht setzen sie ihre Karriere damit aufs Spiel. Und auch das will Hanno nicht kleinreden - das ist durchaus ein Spiel mit dem Feuer und es ist nicht gerade so, dass er dem Worst Case optimistisch entgegen sieht. Doch der Worst Case ist nur eine Möglichkeit von vielen und -

Er braucht Valle. Sie brauchen sich.  
Hanno lässt seinen Kopf wieder gegen Valles Schulter sinken.

Das ist erst der Anfang, das ist ihm durchaus bewusst. Es steht noch so viel vor ihnen: Der Umgang mit ihrer Beziehung. Der Umgang mit ihrer Angst. Sie müssen ihren Familien, ihren Freunden von ihrer Beziehung erzählen. (Das ist sogar noch ein recht alltägliches Problem. Nichtsdestotrotz ein Problem, eine weitere Hürde.) Ihre Freundinnen. Sollen sie ihren Mitspielern von ihrer Beziehung erzählen? Wem können sie vertrauen, wem nicht? Wie sieht die Zukunft für sie aus? Was machen sie, wenn einer von ihnen zu einem anderen Verein wechseln möchte?  
Hürden über Hürden. Aber...

Er kann wieder von einer Beziehung sprechen. Es geht hier nicht etwa um etwas ganz Vages, um etwas Theoretisches - nein, das ist ganz real. Im Gegensatz zu einigen seiner Sorgen, im Gegensatz zu seinem Wunschdenken noch vor ein paar Stunden...  
Sie sind wieder ein Paar.

Und das ist die Hauptsache. Denn das mit ihnen, das ist unersetzlich.


End file.
